The Turtles
The Turtles were an American rock band. They became notable for several Top 40 hits beginning with their cover of Bob Dylan's "It Ain't Me Babe" in 1965. They scored their biggest and best known hit in 1967 with the song Happy Together. 'Origins:' the Turtles began life as a surf rock group called The Crossfires formed in 1965 in Westchester California by Howard Kaylan and Mark Volman (later known as Flo & Eddie). After riding a wave of success, the Turtles would wind down their career in 1970 with a second greatest hits album, after the disappointing sales of their album "Turtle Soup" (produced by Ray Davies of The Kinks) which was inspired after the widely regarded 1968 concept album The Kinks Are The Village Green Preservation Society. With the demise of The Turtles, White Whale Records was left with few, if any commercially viable bands and ceased operations 'Post Turtles' Kaylan & Volman (accompanied by Jim Pons) joined The Mother's Of Invention as The Phlorecent Leech & Eddie since the use of The Turtles name (and even their own names in billings) was prohibited by their contract with White Whale Records. Flo & Eddie as they soon became known, recorded albums with the Mothers and appeared in Frank Zappa's film 200 Motels in 1971 and later released a series of recordngs on their own. Kaylan & Volman sang backing vocals on many recordings by T-Rex including their #1 worldwide smash "Get It On (Bang A Gong)" and the albums "Electric Warrior" and "The Slider". When White Whale's master recordings were sold at auction in 1974 the duo won The Turtles' masters making them the owners of their own recorded work (the duo promptly licensed the tracks to Sire Records for the compilation "Happy Together Again") 1982 saw the re-release of the entire Turtles back catalog on Rhino Records in 1983 Kaylan & Volman legally regained the use of The Turtles' name and began touring as The Turtles featuring Flo And Eddie instead of trying to reunite with their former bandmates they began featuring all-star sidemen who played in different groups (similar in fashion to Ringo Starr and his All-Star Band). That year also saw the release of the previously unreleased "Shell Shock" album as well as a new greatest hits album "20 Greatest Hits" both by Rhino. They later followed up the latter compilation with "Turtle Wax: The Best Of The Turtles Vol. 2" in 1988 which featured the best of their songs as well as previously neglected B-sides. 'Members' Howard Kaylan (vocals 1965-1970) Mark Volman (Guitars/Saxophone/Vocals 1965-1970) Al Nichol (Guitar 1965-1970) Jim Tucker (Guitar 1965-1967) Chuck Portz (Bass 1965-1966) Don Murray (Drums 1965-1966) Joel larson (Drums 1967) John Barbata (Drums 1966-1969) Chip Douglas (Bass 1966-1967) Jim Pons (Bass 1967-1970) John Seiter (Drums 1969-1970) ''Studio Di''scography Daniel's Top Reccomendations *Happy Together *Turtle Soup *The Turtles Present The Battle Of The Bands *Save The Turtles: The Greatest Hits 'Video' ' ' External Links *The Turtles - Official Web Site *The Turtles on iTunes Category:American Bands Category:Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame Inductees